Change
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: After a small push and a little fall, Kim and Shego find that they cannot go back to their fighting and that they must CHANGE in order to be happy. Rating in debate..


_Disclaimer: Characters presented are owned by Disney._

If there is a title like this one out there, sue me (JOKING!! really, got no money, I live of my parents for a reason). It's the only one that fits in. If you have a better one for it, tell me and ill change it. For now, don't really sue me if your story has the same name, its coincidence and it's the one I find fits best…

Inspiration behind this:

Gotcha, by YogurthFrost

&

Thank you Ron Factor by YogurthFrost

————————————————————————————————————————

Change

Change? Change was in the air, and it was even more obvious as two opponents met in their battle field. It was there, as they began their battle, their dance, which was nothing but poetry in motion.

This was yet another fight for the most wanted villain and for the most respected hero; Kim and Shego were hand in hand, fighting as always, hands clashing in a struggle for power. Who was the strongest, who was going to win that round; it always came back to those questions. But in either case, Kim always won because Ron, no matter how useless he made himself, always helped out in the end, stopping the plans just in time. So Kim could dedicate all her time to Shego, her nemesis and show her who was best. Shego, for her part, knew that the buffoon couldn't harm Drakken too hard; he would only ruin the plan if the good doctor didn't do it himself, some way or another. This time though, they were in the roof of the lair, and so they ran the risk of falling. Shego had been slowly but surely, pushing Kim towards the edge. Ron and Drakken were doing the girl-fight for the girls; tearing at each other's hair and slapping their hands against one another. Rufus was out of harm's way tearing the insides of the machine out and was doing an awesome job at getting it out of the way.

"Just give it up Shego!" Kim shouted.

"You should follow your own advice, Princess," Shego replied, a confident smirk in place.

Before they could continue their usual banter, Drakken got pushed hard enough by Ron to push the other two females together. Now, Shego could have been burning Kim's hand; she had it in the villain's wrist to keep the plasma out of the way. But, as it was usual Shego wasn't, due to respect, and Kim hadn't thrown Shego over her back because of the fact that thief would fall into the nothing and she respected Shego enough not to do such thing, even if she knew that the pale-green woman would survive either way. It was obvious that she would either because of her healing factor or just because she was a cat and had nine lives; the redhead didn't care either way.

The petite hero had enough balance to hold herself, Shego, Drakken and Ron from falling. Soon, the useless male pair regained their footing; sadly, the same thing couldn't be said about their female counterparts. Due to the Ron Factor, who had forced them into a kiss, they were falling; so much for trying to help his best friend... Kim was in too much of a shock to even reach for her trusty grappling hook. If it wasn't for the super-powered woman's instinct; though frozen for the same reason, which managed to kick in right on time and save them both. Mainly because the raven haired beauty had grabbed her nemesis, Shego was now pressing the redhead closer and with her hand plasma-fied and penetrating into the lair's wall, the thief managed to prevent them both from falling into the void.

While they were in this extremely ack-weird position, Rufus was calling on Ron; both who hadn't notice the females' falling, the pink rodent was motioning for his other half to give the machine a push. Apparently the machine was stuck to the ground, and the blonde went running at it with all his strength and using his monkey powers to give the machine a powerful kick; it fell down, destroying itself without the need of pressing a button. Ron, now with Rufus perched on his shoulder, and Drakken, started running towards the nearest exit. Next thing that happens is that Ron contacted Wade into calling the GJ; Will came to pick Drakken up. Right then, they notice that Shego and Kim were missing.

"She fell down thanks to Stoppable!" Drakken shouted and gave his evil laughter. He was silenced by Du, who planned on getting him and Shego in prison for ever, if that was possible. They were already creating a cell to cancel Shego's powers.

"Yes, and right along with Shego; now who will care to grant you escape?" Dr. Director retorted; she had just arrived in time to survey the damage. The brunette turned to the now distressed sidekick and his faithful mole rat. "Ronald, I promise you that the GJ won't rest until we find her."

The brown eyed male only nodded but was saved from the guilt trip as his redhead counterpart contacted him; she was flushed for some reason but she looked okay although they couldn't see her location. In his own frustration, the monkey master had forgotten that he could just ask Wade to locate his missing friend.

"Hey Ron, look, I am chasing Shego, I can do it alone, so no need for you to worry. Also, I forgot to charge my Kimmunicator, so I will turn it off. That way, it won't consume more energy that it should and I can turn it back on to ask Wade for my ride. Just don't freak out, ok?" Kim said in a hurry and she quickly cut the communication and turned the gadget off right then. The one-eyed female just sighed.

"This might take her days, but she can do it alone." GJ's boss motioned her agents to get all the blue scientist's goons which were under control, and to get them and Drakken into the helicopter. "We will give you a ride, Ronald."

With that done, they all left the place; the agents had searched the lair for signs of Shego and Kim but finding none, they naturally left. They didn't notice the thin lines slowly growing bigger because it was a minor detail. For all they knew, it could have happened during the fight after all. They didn't see the tiny green flames at the bottom of the 'scars'. Now, what had happened to our hero?

---

Kim was holding onto Shego, holding on tightly as if holding dearly for her life. And this was, indeed, the main reason.

The wall's metal was a little soft; cheap material for a cheap lair of course, and the thief's plasma wasn't helping. But the pale-green criminal needed the flames to protect her fingers, even if they were gloved, from the burning metal and possibly straining to hold on to. The wall began to let them fall slowly, and Kim got scared when they were jerked because of the metal's strain; so scared actually that she held on to Shego with her legs by her waist and her arms in her neck.

For her part, the raven haired female would have frowned or smirked but was slightly embarrassed by the still fresh memory of their kiss and so she instinctively strengthen her hold on Kimmie's waist. By this time, the redhead had communicated with Ron without minding her words or the fact that they might recognize that the thief was with her, so that GJ would leave them; it didn't take long after. They heard the helicopter go by before making or doing anything.

"I...um... You ok, Princess?" Shego asked lightly.

"Y—yeah... I mean, yes. Yes, I am. Um...I never thought I would say this...but thanks a bunch, Shego..." Kim was about to let go of pale-green waist but the thief stopped her before she could do such thing by speaking.

"Stop Pumpkin, I am going to need my other arm to get more stability and make a door for us." Once the raven haired beauty finished, the olive eyed teen tightened her grip onto the older woman. Unable to think properly, the hero was blushing more and more and she could not help but think that she was holding onto a beautiful and warm woman. Her face and her hair became undistinguished.

Shego was thinking along those lines, not only of how beautiful she was but of how beautiful Kim was in her own innocent manner. She was thinking that at the back of her mind while she tentatively took her arm off her redhead and sent a plasma blast to the lair's wall; obviously a few paces away from their current location. The thief then moved herself; slowly at first, making sure that her nemesis indeed had a good grip on her, before doing anything else. She then helped the redhead go into the lair and Kim in return helped the raven haired beauty get in. They were both drained. Shego turned in some lights then motioned to the olive eyed.

"Come, I am hungry so I am going to make some food. If you want some you better tag along." Shego told her and Kim complied. After a while, Kim had to ask what was on her mind.

"Um, Shego, why are we not fighting?" Kim asked quietly as they moved through the half destroyed lair.

"I do not know about you but I am hungrier for food than hungry to kick your ass." She replied bluntly. They arrived at the kitchen and she began taking things out, motioning to the redhead to take a seat. "Why, you want to fight now?"

"Well, no," the teen said, a little annoyed, "are we going to keep fighting after this?"

"I hope so." Shego said. "You are the only reason why I work for this wakko." Shego had started cooking and she kept going with her story. "It's good to know that there is someone out there capable of giving me a personal challenge for once in a while.

"I only want something good to take my time with. Drakken pays me for doing things I would do myself, like stealing, he lets me control him to certain extent, and he does not control me, so I figure he was the best person to work for, especially if it granted me a chance to measure myself against you. Look at all the other loonies, they would try to control me, to be their 'sidekick' but at least Drakken called me that at my back and with me there is was 'personal assistant' and I could care less about that crap. For all I know he is my personal assistant, for he made sure to get your attention and also paid me to do what I liked." Shego was done with her speech and with the meal, placing a plate for her and for Kim. The hero poked the food a little. "I will never go as low as to poison you Princess, not after saving your and my hide out there."

"About that Shego, why did you do it?" Kim took a tentative bite and was amazed. She blushed a little, and made a face of delight with her eyes staring at space; Shego snapped her fingers in her face and Kim blushed some more.

"Before you apologize, I'll tell you its fine," and the olive eyed female blushed even more for she had been about to apologize. "Look Kimmie, let's get one thing straight. I have no interest in killing you. How many times have I tried that? I allowed Dr. D to place all those traps because I knew you were too good to fall for them and if I couldn't kill you already, then that sure wasn't going to kill you. Also, I have never killed anyone in my life; I am not that type of scum."

"So..." Kim had been eating while listening to the tale. "If you have never tried to kill me then why do you fight?" The thief actually slapped Kim's forehead in playfully manner; Shego, playful?

"Haven't you been listening at all?" She asked, incredulous, "I have been telling you that I like fighting you, it's challenging, but not much after that. If you have been able to defeat me some times, then I will grant you the respect that you deserve for that."

The redhead did not know what to say, but she wasn't expected to say anything. They finished their meal in silence as Kim slowly figured something out. When were done and left the dishes in the dishwasher; the criminal thought it was good that the kitchen had remained intact.

"Shego," Kim began, a little shyly, "I believe that the respect is mutual. For once, I always give you all that I can to defeat you. At first, I thought it was because you were my enemy but I have compassion against other enemies but with you, I knew that I had to show you my best, show you that I could do it. You are the reason why I am so good at this actually, so thank you."

Right then and there, neither Kim nor Shego knew what was coming, for Kim impulsively hugged Shego tightly. As they felt their bodies press against the other, they felt the heat rising. The redhead then tried to get apart but found it difficult, for she enjoyed being pressed against the older woman and Shego felt the same way about the teen. The thief then took Kim's chin in her hand and forced the olive eyed female to look at her, noticing that Kim was blushing as much as she was, and they both leaned into the other for a kiss, which was filled with passion. As Shego's tongue asked for entrance to Kim's mouth, the hero granted it, and for a second, they both moaned into each other, savoring each other's taste and then Kim entered in panic. She immediately tried to get out of Shego's arms but they wouldn't budge.

"No... This is wrong Shego, we shouldn't do this," the teen said once they went apart in search for air and the villain frowned.

"Does it feel wrong, Possible?" but the smaller woman didn't notice the tone of voice or the fact that she was addressed by her last name.

"Well..." She looked at the older woman who was holding her and then learned her answer. "No, it isn't."

With that they kissed as Shego lead Kim to her room, where they got a shower, individually, but then shared a bed, doing nothing more than sleep besides each other. Things, in the life of Kimberly Anne Possible, where going to change and she hoped that it included Shego in it and that Shego would change her life style for her. Change was soon to come, for them both.

————————————————————————————————————————

So, I was working on this again, to make it more presentable, and boy did it need it. I just got the urge to do this. I am glad with the final work of it, hope you guys like it. This was goes for Kay8abc, for reviewing my shitty work. Let's face it, there's no other name for it...


End file.
